


There Are No Continues

by corpsefluid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, I can't believe I need to tell people I don't consider shit canon, M/M, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's not dead yet.  Wolf must have been feeling generous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in honour of the alarmist mother fuckers who swore to god art and fic of this content was flooding the tag. Two images and one _mention_ in a fic, all over a decade old is not a fucking flood. I can find more Psycho Mantis/Meryl than that.
> 
> I was hopeful this might be the ship to look up to feed my horrendous thirst for John Ruth/Daisy Domergue, but alas I am a dehydrated fucking flower and I must feed.

The thick bag covering Meryl's face made it hard to breathe and muffled her senses, the material claustrophobically closing in on her mouth and nose when she tried to take in air.

Sniper Wolf had put it over her head before she left. After the monitor went dark.

Meryl couldn't stop thinking about it, Wolf had made sure she couldn't turn away or close her eyes, made sure she watched Snake get tortured. There wasn't any audio, but she could imagine it easily enough.

Her attempts to fight Wolf were entirely futile, all she'd gotten for it were some nasty bruises and a renewed pain in the bullet wounds. The holes in her arm and her legs felt like they'd bled though the bandages completely.

With her arms tied to the frame of the bed, there wasn't really anything she could do to check. At least not with her wounds.

The doors to the room opened and Meryl heard a slight jingle of metal, her hearing was muffled but she could tell someone had come in. Meryl found herself hoping against logic that somehow it was Snake. It couldn't have been, she'd seen exactly where he was and what had happened to him. He was still alive, but not about to come rescuing anybody.

“No knight in shining armour here I'm afraid,” a voice answered as if it'd been reading her thoughts.

Meryl didn't recognise the voice, but soon enough the bag covering her face was ripped away. Bright white light searing her eyes, Meryl found herself blinded temporarily. As her eyes came to focus, she found herself face to face with the man who had just been torturing Snake.

_Revolver Ocelot._

Ocelot smiled down at her as the realisation set in visibly.

“Did you enjoy the private screening? Not many people get to see one of my shows these days,” Ocelot huffed in mock disappointment as he moved between the benches in the room, “I invited Wolf but as you already know, she had to keep you company.”

There wasn't much Meryl could do but watch as the old man pulled various plastic bags from drawers, placing them into a set of trays as he continued to talk at her.

“Now this room doesn't quite have the same equipment as the other one, so it'll be a little messier,” there was something bizarre about watching a man gesticulate without a hand, obviously not used to the bandaged stump. “But we're going to play the same game I did with your boy, same rules, all you need to do is give up and the pain will stop. If you forfeit, I'll kill you. ”

Ocelot brought the trays over one by one, each with a variety of tools and dressings.

Meryl couldn't bring herself to answer, it was just like the firefight, she was frozen all over again like a dazzled rabbit before it went under the wheels of a car. That there wasn't really anything she could do even if she could bring herself to move or respond didn't even register, just the guilt that it was happening all over again.

“Endure, and you'll live until this thing is done missy, which ever way it goes,” Ocelot continued.

“First I'm going to make sure you're fighting fit for it. See, most of these are through and through, but this one,” his fingers pressed against the edge of the bandaged wound in her thigh, “it's going to need a bit of surgery.”

Ocelot cut away the soaked bandage, pulling sticky red gauze away from the wound. The fabric catching where the mix of dried and wet blood fused it to her flesh, tugging painfully at the edges of the hole. Leaving the wound feeling raw and open.

“We're all out of anaesthetic, but you're a strong girl, I'm sure you can handle it.”

He sounded like he was trying to goad her into something

Then Ocelot poured something cold over the hole, at first it was freezing but then it touched open flesh and it started to burn. Meryl broke from the trance to thrash as the smell of alcohol started to hit her nose. The sear of disinfectant spreading up the entire leg as it settled into the wound.

Ocelot forced the limb still shortly after. As old and frail as Ocelot looked, he was a large man, and much, much heavier than his slim appearance suggested. His weight pinned her so easily it was almost painful. He didn't even need to use his arms to keep her still.

Just as well, if the strength in his sole remaining hand wasn't enough he might have used guards. As much as Meryl didn't want to be alone with this man right now, she couldn't imagine it would be any better being exposed like this in a room full of men who were just as ready to hurt her.

Blood and alcohol seeped down her thigh, soaking into the mattress underneath her. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she could feel the pressure of something sliding into the wound, it didn't hurt more or less than before until it touched something inside her and it was like being shot all over again. Meryl let out a scream before she had a chance to brace herself, arching her back and pulling her wrists tight against the bonds, her whole body contorting despite her injuries to try and get away from the pain.

And then it stopped.

“You won't be able to thrash like that when I take the bullet out, the tools might nick a nerve or an artery. I'd hate for you to die before we even get started.”

It was hard to see what Ocelot was doing now he was using his weight to keep her leg still, just feeling the sharp cutting pain of whatever he was doing. Braced for it, Meryl managed not to thrash but she still twitched and squirmed with the pain. Clenching her teeth and digging her nails into her palms despite renewing the pain of the hole through her arm. The burn of the alcohol had turned to a dull ache, but she could feel pressure inside and around the open wound and fresh blood spilling down the sides of her thigh.

The tool, or whatever it was digging around in the wound, was only there a few seconds before abruptly tearing into her, there was a little ping of metal on metal but Meryl couldn't focus on it, just the rawness of the hole in her leg reopening violently. Followed by the burn of more alcohol and the press of clean gauze, it was safe to say she was thoroughly distracted from what Ocelot was doing.

When the old man's weight lifted from her leg she went to curl it to her chest immediately, unable to pull her body forward to curl around the wound.

Ocelot caught her ankle in his hand and pulled her leg out straight, reaching out with the stump of his right hand before muttering a curse, and letting her leg go, allowing her to curl in on herself. Ocelot substituted the effort by reaching around the defensive curl to tape the gauze in place.

As the pain faded it occurred to Meryl this really wasn't enough to dress such a wound, but Ocelot clearly wasn't interested in fighting to get more on her, just leaving bandages to the side instead of wrapping it. Or maybe he couldn't wrap it, either way she was bleeding, in far more pain than she started and in no position to be willing to give her captor the benefit of the doubt. Never mind that he had expressly come in here to hurt her.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Meryl started to loosen the ball she'd curled herself into. With her injuries and bindings it was exhausting to maintain, though she was determined not to break it entirely, as if staying like that would somehow protect her.

Suddenly white-hot burning pain was running through her body, ripping her from her defensive posture as her muscles seized.

It was impossible to tell how long it really lasted, just that when it stopped her mouth tasted like pennies and the rope had torn the skin on her wrists.

“I think you've had enough of a break, it's time for our game,” Ocelot stated plainly, “not the best tool for the job but I think you can agree it's got some kick to it.”

Meryl felt the metal prongs press to her skin a split second before her body was enveloped in the pain all over again. She was faintly aware she was screaming, but she could barely hear it over the roaring in her ears as the sparks fried her nerves.

Once again it stopped, though this time Meryl felt the sporadic twitching of her raw muscles and a dull ache almost like she felt after her first day of training. She felt exhausted and it'd barely been any time at all.

The third time her body simply let go, it felt almost like she was blacking out. The pain was still there but for half a second it was like she wasn't in her body any more as hot piss ran down her thighs, soaking into what little clothing she had and the mattress under her.

When the electricity stopped Meryl was struggling to pull breath into her lungs. Unable to move and desperately wishing she could somehow just sleep for a week and get away from the weight of her own body on her bones.

Then her vision disappeared. It took her a second to realise it was the bag over her head again and that she unfortunately was still completely conscious.

In the darkness given a moment of calm, Meryl found herself hyper aware of just how exposed she was. Her breath still coming in short pants, she found herself trying to keep track of Ocelot, stretching her hearing to try to make out more than the jingle of his spurs as he moved around the room.

Meryl sucked in air sharply as she felt the cot's mattress depress, flinching from a touch that didn't come. As much as she knew the situation was designed to put her on edge, it didn't stop it from working.

She could only make out his weight shifting on the mattress and a slight rustling, the rest of the details were lost to her impaired senses under the sound of her own breathing.

A cold leather glove rolled her over, forcing her hips up, one warm arm keeping her limp body supported as the gloved hand ripped away her urine soaked underwear, leaving her backside bare to the artificially warm air before letting her down against the damp sheets.

Soft, warm skin lay against the small of her back.

It took her a few moments before it occurred to her what it was, and then only when it was sliding away as the man repositioned himself behind her.

She hardly had energy nor strength enough left in her limbs to crawl away, even if it wasn't for his weight pressing his injured arm into her back keeping her flat against the bed. His hard cock pushing against her flesh a vivid reminder of just how helpless she really was.

“This will hurt you much more than it will hurt me.”

It didn't take much imagination to guess what he meant with the wet head of his cock was pressed against her arsehole.

There was a distinct pop as his cock was forced inside.

At first it was like a stab, straight into her tail bone, then it just burned. The man's weight on her increasing as he made a few more completely artless shoves to bury his cock the whole way in.

Every inch of dry skin dragged, pulling at muscles and tissue that were in no way prepared to accommodate. Both on the way in and on the way out, the raw, dry friction burned either way. It felt like something was tearing though she couldn't tell where, just that it was painful and violating.

Meryl clenched her jaw, determined not to scream, her teeth creaking with the force of it. Her muscles sent pain screaming through her as she tried to brace her body to the new assault.

It was almost mechanical, the clinical way the man fucked her, like he may as well have been a machine forcing a rod inside her. Like she wasn't even a human being. No matter how it hurt or how she felt, she could just as easily have been anyone or anything else and it would have mattered exactly as much.

Scrunching her eyes closed, Meryl bitterly realised her eyes were watering. She'd managed not to cry through the removal of the bullet, but now? There was something extra humiliating about it. That she could handle the pain but _this_ brought tears, she was supposed to be stronger than that.

Her body wouldn't listen.

The pain in her backside throbbed in time with her pulse, forcing her to notice she could feel his pulse as well. It was a disgustingly intimate little detail to her suffering that decided to stick in her head.

It wasn't like there was much else to focus on, mostly deaf and blind, there was nothing else to pay attention to than her head. That and the man leaning over her.

_Fucking her._

_Raping her._

Meryl's thoughts were finally interrupted when she heard a voice, it wasn't close enough or loud enough to make out, but someone was definitely talking.

Judging by the abrupt lack of movement, Ocelot was listening, and then he pulled out of her brutalised arsehole.

As much as it was a relief to have his dick out of her, the knowledge someone else was in the room didn't exactly do anything for her nerves. The new man was still too far away to hear properly, but the voice was familiar.

Meryl heard the tell tale jingle of Ocelot's boots and the weight on the bed shifted again, someone with two hands lifted her hips up into much the same position as before. Just as she felt fingers against her labia, the bag was pulled from her head.

The sudden brightness left Meryl about as blind as before, but she definitely felt more weight settling on the mattress near her head.

She smelled shit well before she felt the cock against her lips, though it was a few seconds before she was actually able to see the pale hips and white-grey hair that filled her line of sight, or the red-gloved hand offering her his erection.

“You aren't my type at all, but believe me when I say if you use any teeth I will remove them.” Ocelot's tone was unsettling at best, despite the subject it was like he'd just asked her how the weather was. The stump of his wrist laying on her head in absence of his right hand as he used his left to press his cock against her lips.

Meanwhile, the man behind her stopped being content to simply play with her pussy. Gripping her hips with sticky fingers he forced his dick inside. While infinitely easier than the initial rape, it was far from pleasant. Her legs couldn't support her body any more and the man behind her was too large, going too fast and too hard. Gut wrenchingly jamming his cock against her cervix, forcing her body to accommodate him to the hilt.

As Meryl jerked, Ocelot took the opportunity to shove his piece inside her mouth.

It was impossible not to gag, even if she couldn't smell it, his dick certainly tasted of exactly where it had been just minutes ago. And even if he'd had the courtesy to clean off before putting it in her mouth, he most certainly did not have the courtesy to make any attempt to avoid the back of her throat.

Meryl couldn't claim she _didn't_ have any experience with giving a blow job, but she'd never been an expert and since she'd joined the military she hadn't so much as thought about doing so, even before the therapy. She didn't have a single hope of suppressing her gag reflex, Meryl retched, burning bile rushing up her throat and out her nose and mouth as she desperately coughed and gasped.

Ocelot was no less deterred than when she'd pissed herself. Hardly even looking at her as he continued to fuck her face, smearing her cheeks with mucus and vomit.

Forcibly stuffed at both ends, tears were dripping down her cheeks freely now. Bleeding, humiliated, and unable to do a single thing about it or even tell if she'd really be allowed to live after this.

“I don't see why you bother if you're not even going to enjoy it,” the man brutalising her cunt jeered, smacking her thigh with a dull thud.

With her hearing unimpeded Meryl was finally able to place the voice of the other man.

_Liquid Snake._

It didn't really change anything, she couldn't see him and he was just another bastard here to hurt her. To _use_ her.

Meryl hoped Snake would kill him.

“No one said the job had to be easy,” Ocelot snorted. “If it was about enjoying it I'd let the men have her.”

“They could use something nice happening to them for a change, maybe you should.”

“No, they'd- use some tongue,” Ocelot slid his fingers into Meryl's hair, gripping tight enough she heard his glove creak though she didn't really feel the pull. “They'd fuck it up”

It took Meryl a second to realise the old man was addressing her, she'd got used to the fact he seemed to be ignoring her despite what he was doing to her. Now that she wasn't being forcefully choked, she was that much more aware of what was in her mouth. Meryl sobbed around a mouthful of spit and vomit, trying to get her breath without bringing down more pain on herself.

“Don't make me cut it off and do it for you,” Ocelot warned, his hips shuddering as he continued a far more restrained rock against Meryl's mouth. Never quite stopping, just holding back.

Meryl gagged and heaved again, before forcing herself to press the flat of her tongue against the cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Feeling the thick veins under the fragile skin and sorely wishing she could just bite the thing off.

With the bullet wounds in her legs and arm, and Liquid behind her, she'd never make it to the door.

Everything was just blending together to the point Meryl was left feeling like one full-body bruise being jostled endlessly between two bodies. Too exhausted and too injured to really resist in any meaningful fashion. She just wanted to pass out, disappear from the waking world, even for just a little bit.

It almost seemed worth it.

_No, she had to live, Snake survived the torture, she had to at least try to survive this._

Meryl was injured, in pain, at these men's mercies, but she wasn't dead yet, she could still survive.

That didn't make it any less disgusting.

Ocelot had foreskin and it had caught more of the vile gunk that had first assaulted her senses, mixed with bitter precome and sweat, when it slipped back he tasted just as sickeningly vile as when he first forced his cock in her mouth, but she still had to press her tongue to it. She could feel her throat and diaphragm spasming with the urge to heave, and aching with the overexertion of the reflex.

It was too quiet, the only other sounds aside from Meryl's heaving being rough, male breathing and the slick slapping sound of skin on skin. It wasn't any less disgusting than the view but far easier to remember.

Meryl couldn't see Liquid but she heard him grunt and felt his pace quicken as he pulled her hips against his. He stopped abruptly, squeezing her hips painfully tight as his body shuddered against hers.

Then he pulled away.

Meryl could feel the sticky fluids starting to drip down her thighs before her legs gave out from under her now that she was no longer being physically supported.

“I need to get back to work,” Liquid announced, breathing just that little bit heavier as he spoke, “you should try to finish up quickly and get back to working on my brother.”

“That won't be a problem, trust me,” Ocelot's response was dry, hardly affected.

“Just don't kill him yet,” Liquid warned before Meryl heard his boot steps suggest he left.

As soon as the door closed, Ocelot pulled his dick out of her mouth. Releasing Meryl's head so he could wipe himself off and put his cock away despite still being blatantly erect.

Meryl immediately spat to at least try to get the taste out of her mouth, coughing harshly to clear her throat and steady her breathing. She couldn't know how long until the next assault, she'd take the breaks she could get.

Ocelot returned to the counters where he'd acquired the bandages, each step taken slowly and deliberately making his spurs jingle, Meryl was far too exhausted to successfully twist to watch what he was doing but she could hear his rather deliberate rummaging before he finally said something.

“How do you feel about earning some pain relief?”

“Fuck you,” Meryl finally found her voice in a gurgle of bile and mucus. She'd made her decision, she didn't have anything to say to this man and she wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire.

“Heh, thought so,” Ocelot sounded like he considered it a great joke, “well then, like he said, I still need to take care of Snake. Would you like another movie while the medic cleans you up?”

“No one wants to see your stupid show,” Meryl tried to make up for lost time, with all the bite she could muster in her exhaustion.

Ocelot snorted, “well if you insist, I suppose I could use the extra privacy.”

“You survived, you've earned your life, that's all I can say to you.” Ocelot's comment was followed by the shaking of a pill bottle. “If you're a good girl for the medic maybe he'll give you some of the good drugs.”

And with that, Ocelot was gone.

But, aching, filthy and violated, it was hardly over for Meryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, little rushed at the end there, but fuck it, I did the thing and that's what matters.


	2. On the other side of the glass

Snake hardly felt like any time had passed at all before he found himself dragged back from his cell. It was a chance to rest, but not nearly enough to recover. His mouth still tasted full of pennies and the raw tingling of his nerves hadn't even begun to settle.

Going limp, Snake let the guards pull him out of his cell with minimal fuss, unarmed and severely outnumbered it was a risk but he took the chance when he saw it. He didn't need to overpower all of them, he just needed to disarm one.

It was all over in just a few seconds.

Snake got his feet under himself and slammed one of the guards formerly bearing his weight into the wall of the narrow hallway, winding him just enough to twist his rifle around towards-

That was when the butt of a different rifle came down on the back of his head.

Stunned, Snake still managed to register shots going off, but if anyone was hit it wasn't enough to prevent him being pinned to the ground and more thoroughly re-restrained.

Half cursing the random twitching and slowed responses of his limbs, half just in a whole lot of pain, and entirely not in a position to fight further for the moment, Snake was forcibly 'escorted' the final few yards to the interrogation room and strapped in just a little more tightly than the first time, before the guards left.

Snake smelled Ocelot before he saw him, the smell of gunpowder and old cigar smoke stood out against the background smell of bleach and ozone. There was an underlying stench of something else this time.

The machine abruptly lurched forward with a mechanical whirr, then the platform Snake was locked against swung back, clicking into place horizontally.

Flat on his back, Snake was left looking up at Ocelot upside-down, Ocelot's gloved hand and bandaged stump planted either side of his head. Ocelot's grey hair glowing from the bright white light above him.

It took Snake a good few seconds to identify the smell on the man because it was different to how he knew it, but when he did place it he couldn't help snorting.

The old man smelled of sex.

“Now you're going to help me with a little problem before we continue, I simply won't be able to concentrate on our time together if I don't get this out of the way first.”

It wasn't the most subtle hint about what Ocelot meant to do, but if it wasn't for the smell, Snake might have missed it.

“Careful now, I heard Viagra can cause heart attacks in men your age,” Snake could hardly resist the low hanging fruit. Though it likely didn't have much bite given the circumstances.

“I'd hate to have to do something terrible like take it out on another prisoner because you didn't want to cooperate,” Ocelot said the warning like it was a joke. “Young, attractive female prisoner surrounded by a hostile force of _lonely_ male captors, I think you can imagine what might happen if someone were to say they could just _have_ her...”

A snarl escaped Snake's throat at that, he didn't need to imagine, he knew very damn well what would happen.

Ocelot laughed at him.

Snake tried to spit in his eyes.

Ocelot caught the wad of saliva in his palm, kindly returning it by smearing his wet glove over Snake's mouth and nose before he could comment.

Snake found himself unconsciously scrunching his face in response, more once Ocelot's only hand shifted down to take hold of his jaw. Digging his finger tips in painfully when Snake tried to twist his face away.

Using the leverage of the table to keep Snake somewhat still, Ocelot lent down and dragged his tongue over Snake's wet lips. Licking Snake's face without a second thought, adding his own saliva to the mess.

With Ocelot leaning over him like this there was nowhere to look other than him, his hair and shoulders filling most of Snake's peripheral vision as the old man indulged himself prodding and probing the corners of Snake's mouth with the point of his tongue. The faint bristle of Ocelot's chin scratching his nose and cheek.

Ocelot finally released Snake's jaw with just a parting tug on his bottom lip with his teeth, Snake's skin was left cold and sticky in his wake.

“I trust you can behave yourself now?” Ocelot's comment was followed by the sound of a belt buckle and a zip. “Or at least, that you understand the severity of the situation.”

Ocelot brushed Snake's hair back almost gently, threading his fingers deep before gripping and twisting it up in his hand painfully to force Snake to turn his head. Guiding him to his erection.

Snake's skull was pulled back painfully against the table, forcing him to expose his throat to Ocelot.

It didn't take a genius to realise Ocelot had chosen the angle for more than just to shove his cock down Snake's throat. It also meant Snake would need to cooperate not just because of Meryl, but unable to bite down, the wrong move could very easily turn lethal for him.

Snake's throat convulsed as he tried to suppress his gag reflex, there wasn't much in his stomach but what little there was would be plenty to asphyxiate on if it ended up in his lungs.

Having anything forcefully shoved down his oesophagus was uncomfortable, but he'd take it over being electrocuted again. Over putting Meryl in his position.

It could just as easily be Meryl and Snake knew it, he didn't need Ocelot reminding him but now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Kid hadn't even gone twelve hours since her first fire-fight, probably her first combat injury too, if he could do anything to keep her from a few other 'firsts...' well.

As Snake swallowed around Ocelot's cock to keep himself from coughing, Ocelot growled, leaning over Snake to support himself with his injured arm, his spurs and belt jingled with every jerky thrust.

Snake's efforts didn't do much for his ability to breathe. As best he tried to time it and get what little air he could whenever he could, there was a limit to how long he could sustain it while fighting his diaphragm trying to heave his organs out. Once he choked it was over, coughing forced Snake to inhale sticky mucus and pre-come making him cough more, and leaving him unable to pull a proper breath.

It was just as the lack of oxygen started to eat away at his vision Ocelot finally backed off. Snake wrenched his head forward to cough, sputter and vomit as soon as Ocelot released his hair.

As Snake cleared his lungs, gasping and wheezing for real air between coughs, Ocelot simply wiped up the mess with a cloth. Waiting until Snake could breathe again before forcing a wad of damp, bitter-tasting fabric into his mouth.

Hardy high-tech, but quite effective at muffling anything else Snake might have seen fit to comment with while Ocelot dug around for new tool. It was likely just for show, Snake could make out a tray on the edge of his vision. Ocelot had exactly what he wanted already, he was just shuffling the metal to build some sort of anticipation... anxiety? Something like that. As if filling a syringe with an unknown substance wasn't plenty of cause for concern without pretending there was more to it.

Snake grunted with pain as the needle was jammed deep into the meat of his thigh, followed by the burn of the syringe emptying inside his flesh. The sear spread slowly, turning into pins-and-needles then finally blurring the limb out into void of white noise. While he resisted making any expression, Snake watched Ocelot's face for clues as to what had been injected into his body.

“Don't worry, it's only temporary.” Ocelot eventually explained, having judged enough time had past, “You'll have your leg back when I'm done.”

The purpose of the injection was obvious when Ocelot unlocked the shackle, try as he might, Snake's leg didn't respond at all. Not that kicking his captor in the face would have helped, but it would have been terribly satisfying.

Or even just make it far more difficult for Ocelot to peel his trousers off.

One-handed, it was slow and awkward, had Snake been able to resist it might have been impossible for the crippled old man.

Though Ocelot didn't need nor bother to take them all the way off, as soon as Snake's bare arse touched metal Ocelot swung his own body up onto the horizontal torture platform.

Snake saw Ocelot hook the now useless leg over the crook of his injured arm, twisting Snake's spine uncomfortably against his bonds to give himself access. Ocelot's erection, still wet with Snake's saliva, pressed against him, sliding up against his tail bone before finding enough purchase to press against his arsehole.

It was slow but Ocelot's cock managed to press through the resistance of dry and uncooperative muscles.

Snake's body jerked, tensing up against his will. If he could have relaxed, the saliva might have been enough to keep things smooth, but nothing in him was willing nor able by now making the process excruciating.

Ocelot pressed his head against the table by Snake's, blowing a stuttering hiss into Snake's ear as he fully seated himself inside him. Ocelot rocked his hips a couple of times before pulling out to downright violently force his cock right back in. Everything about it from the angle to the length of his thrusts were bent on causing Snake pain.

The weight of Ocelot's body resting on him was forcing Snake to contort even further and with Ocelot so bodily close now the smell of smoke, oil, blood, and male sweat filled Snake's senses. With the heat of Ocelot's breath on his shoulder and the bristle of his moustache, it was mockingly intimate in contrast to the oral rape.

Snake twisted his head away to look at a wall, but Ocelot followed, pressing his teeth to Snake's jaw. Despite gnawing on the rag in his mouth and clenching his fists to distract himself, the bristle against Snake's skin kept creeping into his mind outside the pain and discomfort. Ocelot didn't bite but nibbled down his neck, just barely keeping Snake from completely shutting out what was being done to him and leaving another sticky wet patch.

Eventually it didn't matter what Ocelot was doing, Snake's body was reacting anyway. Pain wasn't nearly enough to keep his dick from responding to sex, regardless of his personal willingness.

It'd been so long since he'd been touched by anyone sexually that it was surprising it hadn't happened sooner. Only natural, jacking off wasn't exactly a substitute. His dick wasn't about to give a fuck about assessing the situation before hand.

Without direct stimulation it was just another mildly uncomfortable thing that happened to be occurring in this moment. Like everything else going on below his waist, or Ocelot's increasingly ragged breathing against his neck...

Snake snarled into the mouthful of fabric as Ocelot bit down on his neck, worrying the skin with his teeth for a good minute before finally going still. Draping himself over Snake's body, Ocelot rested for a while. Hardly shifting as as Snake's abused arsehole expelled his flaccid cock along with splatter of unpleasantly mixed bodily fluids.

When Ocelot finally moved it was with a languid stretch and a sharp cracking of his back.

“You feel fantastic,” Ocelot followed his empty praise by pressing a sloppy kiss to Snake's cheek before pushing up off the table. “I should ask the boss if I can keep you after he's done.” His tone sounded like it was meant to be teasing, despite how heavily he was still breathing, the slight wobble in his step, and every single little thing about what he'd just done.

Snake wheezed something resembling relief around the gag, just a little glad to finally be flat on his back again despite the stickiness between his legs and under his arse.

But it wasn't over yet, it was never over until Ocelot left and the guards were brought in.

Snake was glad he didn't have his hopes up, else they'd have been dashed when Ocelot' cold, leather-gloved hand wrapped around Snake's half-hard dick. Tight, and just impersonal enough that his cock practically leapt at the opportunity for attention from something other than it's owners fist.

That was when it truly felt humiliating.

The mild biological reaction to the rape was one thing, but how utterly eager his body apparently was just to be touched was another thing entirely. No amount of hate, or pain, or force of will was enough to keep his blood from flowing south. Intellectually he understood it entirely, why it was happening, why Ocelot was doing this, all of that, but it didn't keep away the sick feeling settling into his guts like maggot ridden meat.

Chewing on the gag to distract his mind only made him heave now. The ceiling was nothing but hot white light that left black-spots in his vision. At his legs, Ocelot looked like a man having a whole lot of fun.

Snake focused on the light, staring at it filtered red through his eyelids.

It only lasted a few minutes, Snake had his former solitude to thank for that just as much as he did for how easily it made his body react. His hips jerked mechanically into Ocelot's grip, spilling semen over both Ocelot's hand and his own chest.

Despite flinching as the ejaculate was wiped away, Snake managed not to react any more than was to be expected. He only spared a glance when it sounded like Ocelot was leaving the room.

That was it, he was still alive. Ocelot was gone, there would be another chance to escape. He could survive this. The guards would return soon, he didn't need to dwell on the way Ocelot had been licking his glove clean on his way out.

 

* * *

 

Meryl didn't mean to watch, she should have closed her eyes or tried to turn away. Do something other than look at the screen as Snake was subjected to much the same treatment she had been.

The picture was fuzzy, but she could still make out far more detail than she needed. The bulge in Snake's throat, the way Snake's face scrunched up and his body twitched and jerked in response to Ocelot forcing his filthy cock down Snake's throat.

The strings of mucus from Snake's lips and the convulsions of his diaphragm as he choked. Even though there still wasn't any sound, she could imagine it so clearly it was unbearable, but she didn't look away. If she could, she might have covered her face in her hands, but she wouldn't look away.

She should have, but she wouldn't.

He intended for her to watch, everything was choreographed so the camera wouldn't miss a detail. She would see every single thing he inflicted on Snake. Meryl had made up her mind, she wasn't going to break. No matter what that old fucker did she wasn't going to tell him a single thing. Seeing this only allowed her to steel her previous resolve.

She only hoped that she'd get to pull the trigger when that arsehole died.

Once Ocelot climbed on top of Snake, it struck her how different her assault had been. Not the basic acts but the differences in body language, and the nature of the violation. The way Ocelot pressed his whole body up against Snake's in some sick mimicry of affection, the way he was touching him not just with hands but his mouth as well.

It just didn't seem to end, if it weren't for the continued shifting of hips she'd have thought the video was frozen.

Meryl thought it was over when Ocelot pushed himself off the table and cleaned himself up. She wished she could have at least been right about that when the sick fuck started to jerk Snake off.

That was when she was finally able to tear herself away from watching. Shut her eyes, scrunch her face shut, shut out the video feed. Wait until it was over, Wolf wasn't here to force her, no one was making sure she watched. She couldn't unsee everything that came before but she could block this one thing out.

Meryl wasn't sure how long it lasted, it seemed like she'd kept her eyes shut forever, but when Meryl finally did risk peeking the screen was at last gloriously pitch black.

One way or another this had to end soon.

 

* * *

 

It was an eventuality that the audience of this little charade would show up sooner or later, but god damn did Ocelot wish he'd picked a better place than right outside the door as Ocelot was licking his brother's come off his glove. Rather than pretend he was doing anything else, Ocelot kept walking, either Liquid needed to talk and would follow or Ocelot would have some time to himself.

Job perks aside, at the end of the day what mattered was: did Liquid buy it?

“I didn't think you'd go through with it,” he didn't sound pleased but Liquid clearly wasn't angry either. Most likely he'd expected it to be more satisfying than it was. Ocelot could have told him that, but Liquid wouldn't have believed it until Ocelot had done it anyway.

“Why? Did you think I might try to protect him?” Ocelot shrugged non-concomitantly, it didn't matter to him. No matter how fond Ocelot was, there was more important things. Or more accurately more important people to worry about.

“Apparently I don't know what you'd do.”

“Don't worry about it boss,” Ocelot patted Liquid's shoulder, seemingly undeterred as Liquid tried to shake his hand off immediately, “I know how to do a job.”

There were worse things to do to a person, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >finish fic  
> >document FUCKING CRASHES RIGHT AS I SAVE  
> >gotta rewrite the entire ending  
> >just fucking end me  
> Not as happy with the new one as the original, but I'm so very done and ready to inflict this filth on the world.


End file.
